Elektra (Elektra Natchios)
Echte naam: Elektra Natchios Aliassen: Elektra Herkomst of krachtbron: - Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: de Hand, de Chaste, SHIELD Bekende relaties: - Bekende vijanden: Lijst met bekende vijanden van Elektra Eerste optreden: File:DaredevilV1168.jpg|Daredevil, Volume 1, #168 Bedacht door: Frank Miller Overige: *Er bestaan twee tegenstrijdige verhalen over de geschiedenis van haar familie. In Elektra: Root of Evil #1-4 (Maart - Juni, 1995), werd verteld dat haar vader diplomaat was. Hij en zijn vrouw groeiden echter uit elkaar. Toen Christina in verwachting was van Elektra, was Hugo er zelfs van overtuigd dat hij niet de vader was van dit kind. Hij maakte zijn zoon Orestez wijs dat zijn moeder hun familie te schande had gemaakt. Orestez huurde daarom in het geheim een paar huurmoordenaars in die Christine neerschoten. Geschrokken van het feit dat zijn vader ook bijna omkwam hierdoor, rende Orestez weg van huis. Daardoor werd Hugo Elektra’s enige familie. Toen een test in het ziekenhuis bewees dat Hugo wel degelijk Elektra’s vader was, voedde Hugo Elektra op. Op haar negende werd Elektra het doelwit van een groep ontvoerders, maar werd gered door haar broer die in zijn jaren van afwezigheid training in vechtsporten had ondergaan. Hij overtuigde zijn vader om Elektra ook zelfverdediginglessen te laten nemen. Hugo huurde een persoonlijke sensei voor haar in, die Elektra de kunst van vechten leerde. *Een heel ander verhaal werd verteld in Elektra (Vol. 1) #18 (Mei, 1998). Dit verhaal werd verteld aan Wolverine door een zekere "Stavros". Stavros had Hugo en Christina ontmoet gedurende de Tweede Wereldoorlog tijdens de bezetting van Griekenland door Nazi Duitsland. Stavos was leider van een kleine verzetsbeweging. Hugo was leider van een grotere overkoepelende beweging, waar Christina ook lid van was. Ze trouwde met Hugo na de oorlog. Christina kwam om tijdens de Griekse burgeroorlog toen de doctorkliniek waar ze verbleef werd aangevallen. Hugo was op dat moment in Athene voor “overheidszaken” en Stavros lette op Christina. Net voor Christina’s dood werd Elektra geboren. *Naast deze twee versies over de dood van Elektra’s moeder is er ook onenigheid over Elektra’s relatie met haar vader. Zo zijn er verhalen die suggereren dat Elektra vroeger door haar vader is misbruikt, terwijl andere juist vermelden dat dit valse herinneringen zijn. *Hugo Natchios werd uiteindelijk als Griekse ambassadeur naar de Verenigde Staten gestuurd. Elektra belandde hier op de Columbia Universiteit en ontmoette daar Daredevil, die als snel haar vriend werd. Een jaar later werden Elektra en haar vader ontvoerd door terroristen. Matt ondernam een reddingsactie. Tijdens het gevecht gooide Elektra een van haar ontvoerders uit het raam. De politie buiten nam echter aan dat de terroristen hun gijzelaars naar buiten wierpen, en opende her vuur. Hierbij kwam Elektra’s vader om. *Door haar vaders dood stopte Elektra met haar studie en richtte zich weer op de vechtkunst. Stick, een lid van de organisatie de Chaste, probeerde haar zelf te trainen, maar Elektra koos uiteindelijk partij voor de Hand. Hier werd ze opgeleid tot een huurmoordenaar. Jaren later verliet ze de Hand en ging voor zichzelf werken. Ze ontmoette Matt weer, die inmiddels de superheld Daredevil was geworden. Ze ontdekte al snel zijn dubbele identiteit. Hoewel de twee vaak samenwerkten, kwamen ze ook geregeld in conflict met elkaar. *Elektra werd al snel de hoofd huurmoordenaar van New York’s primaire criminele meesterbrein, de Kingpin, die haar de opdracht gaf Matt Mordock’s partner Foggy Nelson te doden. Elektra weigerde dit echter. Ze werd gedood door Bullseye in een gevecht om te bepalen wie Kingpin’s hoofd huurmoordenaar mocht worden. Later (in Daredevil #190), stalen leden van de Hand haar lichaam in de hoop haar weer tot leven te brengen. Daredevil, met de hulp van Stone, kwam tussenbeide en Stone nam Elektra mee. *Jaren later stuurde Stick haar om Wolverine te helpen die op dat moment mentaal en fysiek was veranderd in een beest. Ze wist hem weer bij zinnen te brengen en naar zijn normale vorm te laten terugkeren. Elektra werkte een tijdje aan de kant van de helden bij de organisatie S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Recentelijk dook Elektra weer op om Daredevil te helpen met zijn strijd tegen Kingpin, die in ruil voor zijn vrijlating de FBI bewijzen gaf dat Daredevil en Matt Murdock een en dezelfde zijn. Het werd onthuld dat toen Elektra nog voor Kingpin werkte, zij al die informatie voor hem had verzameld. Juist om die reden wilde ze Matt nu helpen. Daarnaast onthulde Black Widow dat Elektra nu leider was van de Hand. Toen Daredevil werd neergeschoten, liet Elektra hem genezen door de Hand. Daarna verdwenen zij en de Hand na een kort gevecht met de FBI en Luke Cage. *Discuseer verder over op het forum Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Category:Lid van de Hand Category:Lid van SHIELD